


The Fall

by Hellfire_and_roses



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Sauntered vaguely downwards, mysterious ways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellfire_and_roses/pseuds/Hellfire_and_roses
Summary: All he did was ask questions.





	The Fall

He had always been one of Her favourites.  
Even as a youngling flying around the nursery he'd had a certain energy about him that She loved, a certain spark one didn't normally see in an angel. She named him Jediel and that was that.  
She'd watched him grow. Where others followed blindly, he asked where and why and how. And She loved it. He was something _new_ and _interesting_ . He was the only one to ask questions whilst the others hushed him and trusted in Her Plan.  
Which was a shame, because Her Plan simply wasn't working.  
She frowned down at Her garden. It was beautiful, and Her new creations were living there in peace. They'd followed every directive, and the angel she'd tasked with watching over them had barely had anything to do.  
Which was...boring. completely boring and not at all what She'd had in mind. What She needed, She thought to Herself, was a bad influence, just to kick things off, get things going. She needed a demon.  
But She knew that couldn't work. Demons were unpredictable, and it wouldn't do to have them destroy Her creation so soon. What She needed was a Good demon - which is to say, a demon who was really quite bad at being a demon. Someone who could think for themselves but who cared. Someone like...oh.  
She looked at her garden.  
_Could She?_  
She looked at Jediel.  
_Should She?_  
He'd never forgive Her. He'd never understand. A Fall was permanent, there was no way to undo it.  
But She could... limit the damage somewhat. Cut him off from Her love like the others but let him keep his... _him_ -ness. Where they were disfigured and ugly, he could remain beautiful. Where their eyes were black, his could remain their firey gold. Where they became vermin, he would become the snake, a devourer of vermin (although She doubted he would make that connection).  
Yes. He would Fall, and he would make it all work. He would no longer be Jediel but perhaps he could be something better.  
He would have the most important job in all creation and he wouldn't even know it. But She knew it would work.  
Because he had always been one of Her favourites.


End file.
